


Утро Гарри Хана

by Kissur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissur/pseuds/Kissur
Summary: Все мы знаем, что буйная вечеринка может иметь некоторые негативные последствия. Эта история о том, насколько далеко можно зайти с выбором неудачного времени для тусовки. Рок-звезда Гарри Хан, планета Земля, утро и прочие радости.





	Утро Гарри Хана

Всем нам даны широчайшие возможности. Впереди открыты сотни путей. У каждого человека есть тысячи шансов…

…в чëм-то облажаться.

Например, ты мог проспать школу, мог — все пары в ВУЗе. Проваляться с похмельем в первый рабочий день? Пропустить свадьбу своей дочери? Делать нечего! Но никогда за всю жизнь ты не встречал истинно серьëзных последствий своих проблем с режимом сна и количеством принятого алкоголя.

Очнувшись в темноте, ты посмотрел на часы — половина восьмого вечера. Кажется, ваша вечеринка немного затянулась. Обход крупной гостиной, в которой в разных позах спали четверо твоих друзей, принёс плоды. Ты обнаружил сигареты и полную банку тёплого пива. Тревожная утренняя мысль крутилась в голове и не давала покоя, но ты не был в состоянии понять, что ускользало из памяти. «Обычное дело», — сказал бы ты, услышав подобные жалобы похмельного приятеля.

В комнате было душно, ты поспешил на балкон. Вечерняя прохлада мягко, но настойчиво освежала разум. Щëлкнул выключателем, но свет прожекторов не озарил лужайку перед домом.

«Электричества нет, что ли? — подумал ты. — Надо позвонить Дженнифер и спросить, не было ли таких же проблем вчера, перед её отъездом».

«Куда она, кстати, уехала? Конечно же, я это от неё слышал, но чёрт! Дырявая моя башка!» — подумал ты, усмехнулся, открыл пиво и сделал несколько глотков. Удовлетворительно. Лучше бы оно было холодным. Зато сигарета не подкачала. На этих ребят ты всегда мог положиться.

«Может, стоит позвонить, раз уж всë равно есть время?» — ты оголил руку, но браслет для связи остался где-то в комнате.

«Ладно, чуть позже. Ничего страшного не случится», — прокомментировал расклад внутренний голос.

Несколько затяжек и пара глотков. Память начала возвращаться, мир прояснился. Вы с вашей рок-группой отмечали что-то важное вчера. День рождения? Нет, вроде. А самое странное то, что Дженнифер с вами не было. Она ведь обычно не пропускала встречи без серьëзной причины.

«Уехала по какому-то важному делу, и мы все собирались сегодня к ней присоединиться. Но я, убей, не помню, где. Надо спросить кого-нибудь. Что-то она там говорила, мол, вся эта вечеринка — идиотская затея. Хотя, она всегда так говорит. Не очень всё это существенно. Ладно. Надеюсь, что мы не сильно опоздаем, а она не разозлится. Всё-таки я люблю её. И, сэр Пол мне судья, как же я ненавижу косячить!» — текли размышления в твоей голове.

Раздался громкий гудящий вой.

«Поселиться неподалеку от взлëтного поля — вот что было идиотской затеей», — подумал ты.

Этот дом устраивал Дженнифер во всём, и компромиссом стала установка заоблачно дорогой, но прозрачной системы шумоизоляции по периметру участка. Судя по тому, что звук снаружи было слышно — система не работала.

«Странно. Электричества нет, так ещë и аварийное питание не включилось», — подумал ты.

Сигарета заканчивалась.

«Стоит признать, что космолётчики — классные ребята. Да и вся идея с колонизацией и „отдыхом нашей планеты от людей“ неплохая. Вон сколько кораблей висит на транспортных орбитах наверху! Особо огромные даже отсюда видно», — всплыло в твоём сознании.

«Эх, чёрт. Забыл, когда там наш рейс. Надо всё же пойти посмотреть».

Ты докурил сигарету, засунул бычок в стеклянную вазу и вернулся в дом. Все мирно спали, пахло легендарной пьянкой и неумолимо приближающимся жутким похмельем. Хорошо, что ты всё ещë недостаточно протрезвел, чтобы почувствовать его на себе. Браслет был найден и активирован. Экран вспыхнул на секунду, показав только часть короткого сообщения от Дженнифер в виде превью:

«…там? У нас тут все на ушах! Я пытаюсь убедить, чтобы ждали!»

Не успел ты открыть полный текст сообщения, как браслет отключился, коротко мигнув о разряженной батарее.

«На десяток сообщений о необходимости зарядки у тебя всегда энергия есть, — ворчал внутренний голос, — А если надо сообщение прочитать — так хрен».

Раздался низкий рокот с улицы. Хм. А вот это — знакомый звук. Похоже на рëв зверя вдалеке. Ты бросился на балкон. Картина происходящего полностью сложилась в голове.

Правда, уже было ясно, что случилось это поздно.

В клубах оранжевого дыма над лесом взлетала ракета. Это была одна из старых моделей транспортников, а не один из современных правительственных челноков. Частный корабль.

Ушат воды. Ведро льда. Что там! Ниагарский водопад осознания обрушился на твой мозг. Вспомнились новости, оповещения, разговоры, телевизионные эфиры. Внезапно проснувшийся от алкогольного забытья разум подтвердил — картина происходящего верна. Ты всё правильно понял. И ты идиот.

Мысли текли, сменяя друг-друга, в то время, как ракета поднималась вверх.

«…закрываем Землю на несколько тысячелетий».

«Повторное возвращение людей не ранее чем через двести лет! Первые экспедиции экологов».

«Гарри! Ты с ума сошёл? Почему последней ракетой? Не лучше ли отмечать всё это уже на орбите?»

«Лучше бы вам, ребята, не пить перед рейсом — вдруг что случится! Вас ждать не будут. Закроют они атмосферу, ты понимаешь? Полёты будут запрещены. Никто не захочет тут застрять, пытаясь вас дождаться».

«Да, Гарри, даже рок-звезду они ждать не будут!»

Ты сделал глубокий глоток пива, не отрывая взгляд от поднимающегося транспортника.

«Вот блядь».


End file.
